


Protect Your Name and Your Heart

by WorkingChemistry



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edgar Bartholomew Worthington the fifteenth and a half, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, has returned so that Jason may enact his revenge, once he remembers who Edgar is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Jason has been legally revived, mostly to get Tim off his back. That means that he gets all those fun milestones every Omega gets once they’ve come of age. One of those is a formal introduction to high society and the marriage market.He hates the whole thing, but who’s that vaguely familiar alpha? And why is so intent on claiming Jason for his own?Fulfills the prompt, heart of the pack.





	1. You thought you'd found

**Author's Note:**

> Chap title is from Tell Mama by Civil Wars. Idk if this is where anyone expected me to go with it, buuuuut... I couldn’t help myself. ;)
> 
> The GOOD stuff happens next chapter, but I’ve had too much going on so I didn’t manage to get this fic finished. Plus it just keeps expanding. Soooo... I’ll hopefully have the next part up soon. 
> 
> The heart of the pack is filled loosely here, but basically in this ‘verse packs are built around the omega instead of around the alphas. So. Jason, as the head omega, is the center of the Wayne pack. Any alpha he takes as a mate will join his pack and would traditionally take over as the Wayne Pack Alpha once Bruce steps down. 
> 
> TLDR: ABO is matrilineal. Fight me. ;)

Jason feels incredibly small for the first time in years as he stands next to Bruce, dressed in a soft white silk dress shirt and wool slacks of the same color. He’s draped in Wayne heirloom jewelry, his claiming ring sitting heaviest on his finger. It’s... grounding.

He hums lightly along with the instrumental music, wishing he’d been brave enough to risk Alfred’s wrath and stashed a book down here earlier. He’s in the middle of the climax and he’s pretty sure he could have hidden behind a plant somewhere and finished off a couple chapters. 

Maybe not, Bruce keeps eyeing him to make sure he hasn’t disappeared. This is his official debut onto the marriage market, though technically he’s a year too young for it, and he’s here to establish himself in high society. Honestly, he’s starting to regret his legal resurrection. 

“Jason. ” A deep voice calls, paired with a deeply interested scent. Jason freezes. When he turns, he comes face to face with an alpha taller than Bruce with heavily styled platinum blond hair. The alpha’s tawny eyes are nowhere near Jason’s face so when he reaches out and takes Jason’s hand, Jason takes an instinctive step backwards. “I’m so glad to see you again. I was devastated when, well, it’s good to have you back.”

“Thank you for coming, it’s a pleasure to have you.” Jason has to fight not to bare his teeth as the alpha’s scent, citrus and ginger, curls around him. Before he can pull away, the unknown alpha reaches out presumptuous fingers to stroke down the back of his neck. A purr startles out of his throat before he can choke it down and the heat of a blush creeps across his face. 

The alpha smiles, not unkindly, but it still makes him feel like prey. “The pleasure is mine I’m certain. You will save a dance for me?” 

“I... yes.” Jason fumbles after being unable to concoct a decent reason to refuse. He turns to shoot Bruce a panicked look, because he’s not allowed to attack people tonight so that means it’s Bruce’s job, and finds his father at his elbow. Jason pulls his hand free from the flirtatious alpha and half hides his face against his dad’s shoulder, for once happy to play the part of the shy omega. “Until then.”

“Until then.” The man winks before making his way further into the ballroom. 

As they turn to greet the next guest, Bruce leans in, his warm breath brushing Jason’s ear, “I don’t trust that man as far as Hal Jordan could throw him. Don’t let him corner you alone.”

“There go my plans to elope.” Jason snorts before turning to greet the rest of their guests. He could argue that he’s perfectly capable of defending himself, but it’s not worth his energy. Besides, it’s more amusing to watch his family trip over themselves to threaten interested alphas. 

There aren’t that many of them. His size tends to be more of a turn off than a turn on and he’s perfectly comfortable with that. 

Once everyone’s been greeted, Bruce pulls Jason towards the stage the band occupies. He wraps an arm around Jason’s waist. His speech is short, hitting on how glad he is to have been given Jason twice. There’s the usually half joking threat to any alphas interested in courting the omega new to adulthood. 

Jason suspects that it’s less joke than people seem to assume. 

Afterwards it’s time for his first dance as an adult. It doesn’t quite have the same significance as it did in earlier time periods, but it still makes him cry. Just a few tears, but his cheeks are wet as it finally hits him that he’s Bruce’s. He should be furious to be claimed, he would have been even a year ago, but now his inner omega is curled up and purring. “This is foolish.”

“Shh. This is an important event for an omega. There’s nothing foolish about it. ” Bruce soothes, swiping a tear from Jason’s cheek. “That being said, I can’t begin to describe how honored I am that I’ve been given a second chance to watch you grow into the strong man I always knew you could be.”

“Not helping, B.” He sniffles, pulling one hand back to scrub at his face. 

Bruce just nuzzles against his nose. “Apologies.”

“You’re not sorry.” Jason huffs, but presses his forehead against Bruce’s. He soaks up the affection like a sponge, ignoring the sharp sting of self hatred that accompanies it. They’ve reconciled, and he’s not soft for accepting Bruce’s... care. 

He can’t bring himself to even think the word love.

Bruce’s smile is soft, more Bruce than Brucie. It certainly isn’t Batman’s smile. “You’re right. I’m not. I’ll never be sorry for anything that lets me hold you. Once this dance is over I’ll have to go back to chasing away your suitors.” 

“Now you’re being foolish.” He reaches up and tugs on Bruce’s graying hair. “Any suitors I have are looking to marry into your fortune.”

“Hardly.” Bruce chuckles. “I’ve had many offers for your hand already tonight. All of the younger omegas are styling themselves after you as well. Tim says there’s a rush of gym memberships and workout plans designed to bulk up even the most slender omega frame.”

“Tim likes to make things up to see if anyone will catch him in a lie.” Jason snorts as they come to a stop at the edge of the room. “But I appreciate the thought.” 

“Believe what you will, Jason. I certainly won’t mourn if I don’t have to accept one of these pompous fools as your suitor.”

“As if you would, even if I begged you.” Jason leans a little harder against Bruce, not quite ready to give up the steady support. 

He nudges Jason’s chin up. “I think you’d be surprised. I’d be happy to welcome any alpha you choose to our pack. I just... would highly recommend being discerning.”

“No worries on that account, B.”

Bruce kisses his forehead, and it might be mostly for show but it makes Jason smile despite himself. Then Bruce pulls back, “Will you be okay if I step out for a minute?”

“I’m a grown omega. I think I can handle myself.” Jason chuckles and leans back against the pillar. “Besides, I can feel Tim’s beady eyes drilling into my back. He went after an old lady earlier.” 

“I know. That’s why I need to step out.” Bruce’s chuckle is dry with annoyance, but also fond. “His heart is in the right place, but he needs to tone the protectiveness down some.”

“I found a tracker in my shoe earlier.” 

“Added to the list.” Bruce reassures before crossing the room to pause by Tim. 

Jason watches them for a few seconds before allowing his gaze to wander. Sure he doesn’t exactly want to be here, and most people are actually here just for the chance to flaunt their wealth, but... it’s a party for him. He didn’t think he’d ever get that again. 

“Wine?” The blond alpha from earlier appears at Jason’s elbow, holding a glass of red liquid. He oozes the same charm that all wealthy alphas have, but there’s something a little shy hidden beneath it. 

It’s almost enough to endear him to Jason, were he not a more jaded omega. 

After a slight hesitation, he takes the offered drink. He fakes a sip, spilling a few drops on his hand by accident, letting one fall to his painted nail. In a few minutes, if the paint changes color, he’ll know the drink is drugged. “Thank you. It’s rather early to claim your dance, I believe.”

“I’m afraid you’re likely right.” The alpha encroaches on Jason’s personal space. His large frame doesn’t quite push him against a pillar with the intent to ravish, but it also isn’t the body language of an alpha being merely friendly. This is a man with courtship on his mind, and Jason's not quite sure what to do with that. “Your alpha brothers still owe you dances first. Though, I promise to swoop in and claim you the second it’s possible.”

“Ah. Thank you for the warning.” Jason glances at his nail, nothing. “I’d call you a gentleman, but you just smuggled alcohol to someone underage so I’m not sure the title applies.”

The alpha has a beautiful laugh and a smile that shows off bright white teeth with prominent fangs. Jason internally winces at the display, imagining the pain of having them sink into his neck. The alpha leans in close, deliberately scenting the air and making a show of enjoying Jason’s scent. “I suppose I don’t fit the picture of wealthy dandy as your books paints it then?”

“My books?” 

"You read a lot when we were in school." The alpha smiles almost self consciously, like he's embarrassed to have remembered this about Jason. "I suppose that's likely changed though, given how long ago that was."

"Oh." A warm flush creeps up Jason's neck and face. The idea that someone was paying attention to him and then retained that information is... nice. "I do still enjoy reading when I get the chance, actually. I just... was startled. Most people assume my favorite hobby is the gym."

"Well," The alpha leans in closer to press subtly against Jason's side. It sets him a little on edge, too close to the scenting a suitor tends to offer at the beginning of a courtship, "you are rather impressive. I can see how some might be intimidated."

"But not you?"

"I didn't say that." His smile is teasing. Then he leans forward to tuck a stray curl behind Jason's ear. "I can be intimidated and appreciative at the same time, you know."

There's no good response to that. The sense of wrongness that the alpha evokes clashes with the very slight curl of interest weaving its way through Jason's emotions. He glances at his nails again.

The drink is definitely not drugged.

That, more than anything else, makes him relax. Jason knows that he can be too paranoid when it comes to strange alphas and it seems like this is one of those times. Bruce said to be cautious around him, but Bruce says to be cautious around everyone. At any rate, Jason takes a real sip of his drink. Not a large one though, he's never been very keen on alcohol. 

He tilts his head just slightly to look at the alpha, leaning into the softer omega persona that they've crafted for him to play at these events. "Regardless you’ve still snuggled me wine. Pretty sure that’s a crime."

"It's your party, you should get to let loose a little." The alpha holds out his elbow for Jason to take. "As I'm not allowed my dance just yet, would you care to join me in an exploration of the gardens?"

"They're my pack's gardens, I promise I’ve seen all there is to see." Jason says. Still, he takes the alphas elbow after only the slightest hesitation. 

He really needs to learn the man's name before the night goes on much longer. Most courtships do begin with the alpha knowing nearly everything about the omega they've picked while the omega learns along the way, but Jason is not most omegas. Unlike the rest of Gotham's upperclass omegas, he wasn't raised to be a trophy wife and he's more than willing to challenge the more sexist norms of courting. 

That isn't to say he wants to challenge all of them though. Being guided around the well manicure gardens by an attractive alpha is like something straight out of a book. It sets his inner omega purring from the pure indulgence of being at the center of someone's focus. Especially when the alpha brings him to a park bench and they sit down together. He just needs a book to be reading out loud with the man.

Then he's pulled out of the magic by the alpha sitting just a _little_ too close for Jason to be completely at ease. 

Before Jason can do anything to make the moment less awkward, another alpha passes by with a wolf whistle. "Go, Ed. get 'im."

Fire engulfs Jason's insides, setting his face burning with embarrassment. 

It gets worse when the pale blond alpha, Ed it would appear, moves in front of him as though to protect Jason from the other alpha. "Go bother someone else, you oaf."

The alpha passing by smirks and gives an exaggerated wink before disappearing around the corner behind a bush.

"Sorry about him. We've been buddies since grade school and, well, you know how friends are." Embarrassment coats Ed's ginger scent. 

Jason refrains from admitting that he really doesn't know; growing up his closest friend was an inanimate gargoyle. Now that he's older Jason's closest friends outside of the pack are his outlaws and they would never do something that would make Jason so incredibly uncomfortable. But... Maybe that is something normal friends do.

Without a better reply, Jason shrugs and looks down at his hands. "I'm not so mean-spirited as to hold you accountable for the actions of your friends."

Ed leans in closer, turning so their knees touch. He touches one hand to the back of Jason's and then uses the other to tip Jason's chin up so their gaze's meet. Ed's earnest gaze makes Jason's breath catch in his throat. "I don't think mean spirited is a word anyone could ever use to describe you, Jay."

Warmth infuses his veins and Jason can feel his own scent turning syrupy sweet with the barest hint of attraction. It's heady being at the center of such an attractive alpha's attention. His mouth parts slightly, but he doesn't know how to respond. No one has ever complimented him before, not like that. Not like they think the world of Jason.

Ed's gaze drops to his lips and there's a sweet hesitation before the alpha dips his head. 

Jason jerks back with more violence than the situation calls for. Soft lips land at the edge of his jaw, barely missing the bottom corner of his lips. A few tears escape the corner of his eye in an intensely omegan fear response that he despises. There was no danger so he shouldn't feel so relieved at having escaped it. He barely knows this alpha, so he shouldn't feel such a sinking feeling at potentially angering the alpha. "I—I don't kiss before mating."

“A traditionalist.” Ed purrs, like he has any right to approve of Jason’s decisions. The alpha's approval should infuriate him and yet... it curls in the pit of his stomach with warmth that suffuses throughout him. Ed tilts his head so his nose nudges the divot in Jason’s cheekbone instead. "That's alright. You'll let me know if I make you uncomfortable? I would really like to get to know you, Jason."

Jason knows its a bad idea, he really does. He prides himself on being an independent omega and even if he were to search out a suitor he knows it shouldn't be this random alpha from a party. 

But also... This is the first time in Jason's life that someone has been attracted to him. Or its the first time that he's felt like someone is attracted to _him_ and not Bruce's money or his status as one of the bats. This is someone who's looking at Jason with his awkward height and ugly muscles and thinking he's attractive as an omega, not just an alpha reject. He wants to indulge, at least for a little while longer. 

"I..." He hesitates just a moment longer before dipping his head in shy submission. "I think I would like that as well."

The throaty alpha chuff of triumph that Ed gives sends an illicit thrill up Jason's veins. The alpha runs his hands up and down Jason's arms, subtly marking Jason with his own scent. The citrus and ginger still leaves Jason queasy, but the pleasure of being scent marked by an interested alpha more than makes up for it. Ed's smile seems sincere when he adds, "Thank you, Jason."

And while Jason might be enjoying the small displays of dominance from the alpha, he's not about to simply roll over and give his potential suitor too much slack. He pulls back from Ed, baring his teeth slightly. It’s not a threat, just a reminder. "Don't thank me yet, you haven't talked to Bruce."

"Bruce doesn't scare me." Ed lunges forward playfully when Jason turns to leave, his large arms wrapping around Jason's waist and pulling him back against his chest. It makes Jason feel deliciously small in a way that the lord of Gotham's underworld has no business feeling. One of Ed’s hands slips down to take Jason’s and press it to his lips. “Besides. You’re worth it.”

Jason arches back into the touch, unsure if he's enjoying the attention or if he's just enjoying indulging his more omegan instincts in a way that he never gets to. Before he can decide, Ed gives a short bark of a growl that sends a delicious shiver down Jason's spine. 

Then a deeper, angrier, growl sounds and startles them both and Jason turns to see a very angry, very territorial alpha, Dick Grayson. “Let him go.”


	2. One to Love You, Give You the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one minds, but this isn’t the last chapter anymore. This little seedling has grown into a branching tree and I need at least one more chapter to wrap everything up. No promises, but I think Bruce might be telling the story next chapter. I picked the titles for this because I can’t help but picture him singing Tell Mama to his pup while he has his lawyers on hold. Also, I’ve gone back through the first chapter and filed away some of the rough edges. 
> 
> Sorry to everyone who thought Edgar might have changed, I did warn you in the tags up front that this little snot is going to get what’s coming to him. 
> 
> Shout out to all of my lovely readers who’ve stuck with me as I’ve gone through one mental breakdown after another this past year. I appreciate and love you more than you’ll ever know. I promise I’m replying to your comments as I’m able. (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

“Dick—“ Jason pulls away from from Ed. Guilt weighs down his lungs and he’s not sure why. He’s a grown man, he can spend time with who he wants. If Dick has a problem with that then, then they can fight. Just... not in front of the only alpha to pay Jason any attention. “We were headed in.”

“I just bet you were.” Dick slips himself between Jason and Ed, clearly posturing.

It grates on Jason’s nerves, as though he’s a pup that needs defending. He knows seven ways to kill Ed with very little effort, not to mention his options if he did decide to spend a little energy or wanted to go non lethal. He knows Dick knows that, which means that his ‘big’ brother is doing this on purpose. 

Jason gives a short growl that makes both of the alphas currently squaring up turn to him with a mixture of worry and appeasement. He gives another, higher pitched, rumble of displeasure that makes them both duck their heads like unruly pups. “There will be no pretty omega nursemaid tonight. If you fight, I’m gone. This is white and I’m not going to be dealing with bloodstains.” 

It’s a clear rebuke to both of them. Jason doesn’t accept Dick’s protection, but he’s not about to support Ed’s claim either. 

“Bruce is worried.” Dick angles himself so that Ed is obscured from Jason’s view, his hands held up in a plea for peace. A frown pinches his forehead, like he expected Jason to be grateful for his interference. “In a few more minutes I think he’s going to set Tim loose.”

Ed is quick to jump to Jason’s defense, moving to step closer. “Jason’s more than capable of walking around his own home without an armed guard.” 

“Sure would make it easier for you to get into his pants, wouldn’t it?” Dick snarls deep, in a legitimate threat that makes Jason’s skin crawl.

He doesn’t understand what’s going on, but he really doesn’t like it. Aggressive alpha scents are starting to condense around them, despite the light breeze. He tries to sidestep out of the way, but Dick catches his wrist. It’s a grip that he could easily break free from, but strong enough to make him give a distinctly omegan bleat. It’s instinctive, nothing more, but it draws the intense gaze of both alphas. 

“Shhh, Jay.” Dick changes his hold so he’s stroking up Jason’s arm. It makes his skin crawl, Dick recovered fully only a few months ago. Maybe there are still some lingering instincts left over from Ric. 

Ed steps forward with a deep purr that sets Jason further on edge. It’s patronizing. He’s not an overemotional damsel in need of coddling, these are two grown alphas about to tear each other’s throats out over something that isn’t any of their business anyway. 

Jason pulls away from Dick, baring his teeth. “I’m an omega, not a pet to be fought over. I’m leaving.”

He doesn’t bother to give either alpha more of his attention, turning on his heel to leave them both behind. 

Dick rushes after him, leaving Ed alone in the garden. 

Jason pauses by the door to look behind him, feeling just a little bad. He lifts one hand up halfway to Ed in a slight apology for his brother’s interruption. He doesn’t give more than that, still angry over Ed’s part in the mess. 

It means he’s not expecting Dick to yank him into the manor with alpha strength that tugs him off balance. Before he can gather his wits enough to snarl a threat at Dick’s strange behavior, the alpha is cradling his face. The soft comforting croon as Dick nuzzles Jason’s cheek tugs a reactive whine from deep in Jason’s chest. “It’s okay, Little Wing. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“What’s wrong?” The worry and suffocating comfort does more to put Jason on edge than it does to put him at ease. As far as he’s aware, he isn’t hurt. “Where’s Tim?”

“I made that up to get you away from him.” Dick says, barreling past the explanation as though it’s inconsequential. “Did he hurt you?“

“Did who hurt me?” Jason stumbles back out of Dick’s reach, scanning for any inconsistencies in his brother’s body language. “Ed? Geez, Dick. You’re starting to sound like Tim. I know you don’t approve of me courting, but I didn’t think you’d get your panties in a twist because I went somewhere without a chaperone.”

“Jason—it’s not— you—“ Dick flounders. It’s obvious that the conversation has taken a turn that he didn’t plan for. 

Well boo hoo for him. _He_ gets to sleep with whoever he wants, including Slade fricking Wilson, but if _Jason_ wants to hold hands with an alpha? Better start an alpha challenge over his purity. 

Newsflash, Jason hasn’t had aspirations of purity since long before he came to the manor the first time. He doesn’t need his alpha brothers stepping in to make sure he stays in line. There’s more than enough of that going on in their nightlife. 

For a minute Jason stands there with his lip curled, prepared to shred Dick. But—honestly he doesn’t have a good tongue lashing in him tonight. This was supposed to be a good party, a celebration of him surviving to adulthood despite all the odds. He wasn’t supposed to be chew toy at the center of a tug of war. 

Jason dismisses Dick with a disgusted huff and a wave of his hand as he stalks away. 

Dick just stands there looking flummoxed. 

Jason makes his way to the deserts table, but nothing looks good anymore. He picks up a cookie at random, but it tastes like ash in his mouth. 

“May I have this dance?” Tim appears at his elbow. The gangly young alpha gives a courtly bow, like one Mr. Darcy might have given. Normally that would tug a smile, if not a small laugh, from Jason but now it only stings; a sharp reminder that Jason won’t ever get his Darcy. His family is too overprotective and he’s too ugly. He was stupid to think it might happen. 

Tim lowers his hand and leans closer. “Hey, are you alright?”

Jason curls his lip back, but it’s not Tim’s fault he’s in a bad mood. He reaches out and fixes the pup’s hair. “Sorry, Timtac. I’m fine, just tired of that question.”

“Who’s upsetting you?” Overprotective alpha pup scent wraps around them both. Tim fairly vibrates with the need to lean forward and scent Jason. 

With a sigh, Jason bends forward and tilts his chin to the side in invitation. 

Tim leaps to take it, nuzzling against the hinge of his jaw. Even though the little upstart barely reaches Jason’s shoulder, he smells fiercer than some of the thugs they fight at night. “Do you need me to fight someone?”

“Simmer down, Alpha Timmy.” Jason drops a kiss on top of Tim’s head and wraps a settling arm around the pup’s shoulders. Nearby an older omega woman coos at how sweet they are, before saying something about what a devoted mother Jason will be once an alpha snags him. Jason has to clamp down harder on those shoulders to keep Tim in place. “It’s nothin’ big. Dick was getting on my nerves. All better now.”

“Doesn’t smell all better.” Tim mutters sullenly, still giving the woman a stink eye. “You’re upset, Jay.”

“Mmm. Annoyed at the most.” Jason tugs Tim along over to a secluded corner where they can sit. “Now c’mon. I don’t really feel like listening to you take his side, so why don’t we just relax until the bloodthirsty hordes find us again?”

“I’m on your side, Jason. Always.” Tim promises, awkwardly sitting so that their shoulders don’t even touch. “I want you to be happy and safe.”

Jason rolls his eyes as he pulls Tim closer. “It was nothing. Dickie got worked up because I was talking to an alpha out in the gardens.”

Tim twitches, quickly swallowing down his growl as soon as it starts. Jason has to try hard to not laugh at the pup. Tim gets himself under control quickly though, even if he still smells unhappy.its better than Dick managed, and Tim has the excuse of being a pup to explain away his jealous aggression. “Do you like the alpha?” 

“I’ve known him maybe a half hour, Timbit. I think its a little early to say.” Jason chuckles against the top of Tim’s head. That was all he intended to share, but something possesses him to say, “I’m, I’m not opposed to him though.”

“He’s a civilian.” Tim says quietly. His scent has gone carefully neutral. 

Jason nods, he realizes that of course. He doesn’t particularly have his heart set on Ed even. “I know, kiddo. I didn’t say I would accept him as a suitor, just that I’m not against him.” 

Tim hums, nosing at Jason’s neck as he thinks. “If you do decide to let him court you, will you let us look into him.”

“Could I stop you?” Jason can’t hold back his purr, and he’s not sure he wants to, when Tim runs his fingers through the hair at the base of his head. Jason’s eyes droop to slits, reveling in the soft haze he falls into. 

Tim chuckles, letting his fingers dip lower to brush the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. “Maybe some of us. Bruce, most definitely not.”

“Bruce has already looked into everyone here seven times over, he doesn’t count.” Jason gives in and let’s himself drape over Tim in a contented puddle. 

Tim’s arms wrap around him, promising safety despite their deceptively twig-like appearance. The young alpha starts up a soft purr, lulling Jason into loose limbed bliss. “True enough.”

They sit in their corner for a bit, simply enjoying each other’s presence. When Tim breaks the silence, he sounds small. “Are you really so unhappy with us that you need someone else?”

“What?” Jason blinks away the haze. “No. That’s not it. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, Timber.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s...” Jason sucks on his teeth. “It’s something else. I dunno. There aren’t many people who want a mate who’s so... me. I’m overgrown and aggressive with a bad pedigree. So when someone is willing to overlook all that, I just... don’t wanna dismiss them out of hand. Y’know? Might never happen again.” 

“You’re none of that.” Tim growls, so aggressive that Jason startles. Immediately Tim rumbles an apology. “Anyone would be honored to share your nest, Jason. I just... I don’t want you to settle for less than you deserve.” 

“Hmmm. Well good thing I’ve got you and the others to police my choices then.” Jason teases, dragging his nose across Tim’s cheek. He can hear an alpha in the background say something about how glad he is Tim knows how to ground an anxious omega before following it up with a comment on how Jason will need an alpha with a strong hand to feel safe after everything he’s gone through. Jason doesn’t give Tim time to react to any of it. “Think I could get that dance now, Mr. Darcy?”

Tim laughs, looking startled by the genuine amusement. He stands and holds out his hand to Jason. “No offense, Jason, but I don’t want you to be my Elizabeth.” 

“None taken, Timberella.” Jason takes his hand and allows Tim to pull him to his feet, before taking the pup’s arm. “I think Kon would be highly tempted to laser eye me if I tried to take you anyway.”

Tim flushes pink and quickly looks away from Jason. A few stands of hair escape from his topknot and he tucks them back behind his ear. “I don’t see why he should care.”

“You don’t, hmmm?” Jason gives Tim a teasing poke to the ribs, greatly enjoying his brother’s embarrassment. “Think you need glasses, ‘cause I’m pretty sure everyone else saw it that night when I was baby sitting you lot.”

“Shhhhhh.” Tim breaks character and claps his hands over Jason’s mouth urgently. “Shhhhh. Shh. You promised never to speak of that. What if the demon hears?”

“The demon was there, sleeping Timmy.” Jason says. The words are muffled by Tim’s slender fingers, but he’s certain that Tim understands because his blush darkens a few shades. 

“Are you being mean to poor Timothy?” Dick asks, in full Richie mode once more. That was certainly one of the few things Jason didn’t miss from his life Before. Richie has always set him on edge, too close to the johns who would visit his corner, or the con men who worked the pavement a few streets down. 

Tim removes his hands from Jason’s mouth, but wraps an arm around Jason’s waist in none too subtle warning. 

Jason just chuckles softly, it’s cute Tim thinks Dick doesn’t already know about the budding relationship between the two alphas. Regardless, he won’t say anything. Jason’s had too many of his own secrets spilled, he would never do that to someone—least of all his brothers. He noses Tim’s hair and shrugs one shoulder. “No.”

Dick winces, stung by Jason’s clear irritation. His voice drops softer as he holds out a hand to Jason. “I was wondering if I could have a dance, little wing. I know I didn’t explain things well earlier and I want to make up for it.”

“You upset him, Dick.” Tim responds before Jason can. “We all know that you can’t just tell Jason to do something. He needs explanations, the reasoning behind commands.”

Jason’s jaw tightens as he ducks his head. He feels like a coward, letting Tim speak for him. He’s the big brother, he shouldn’t be letting his puppy brother defend him. It’s hard not to though. He clears his throat, “I don’t like being fought over like a piece of meat.”

“I know. I know, little wing. That wasn’t my intention. It’s just, you and that alpha have a history.” Dick rocks from side to side, looking deeply uncomfortable. “I thought you remembered him. I didn’t want him to hurt you.”

Jason feels the pain of that like a bullet to the gut. Just one more reminder that he didn’t come back right. 

His distress must bleed through his scent because Tim holds him closer and rumbles a quiet threat to Dick. Ever since Damian’s arrival, it seems the two have struggled to find footing with each other. Since Ric in particular Tim seems to harbor a deep rooted suspicion of Dick. 

Jason gives a soft, reassuring purr. “It’s okay, Timbertha. I’m not upset. I’m going to have my dance with Dick and then you can have your turn, okay?”

Tim growls lightly, but relinquishes his hold. “I’ll be watching from the side, okay?”

“Okay.” Jason agrees. He presses a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. “Thank you.”

That pulls an embarrassed rumble from the alpha pup, who covers it up by shooting Dick another glare. 

Dick watches him go with a worried expression before turning back to Jason. “I really am sorry, little wing.”

Jason shrugs and takes up his position, letting Dick lead when the music starts. He lets himself sink into the warm scent of pack, even if he is still a little bit mad. It doesn’t do any good to hold onto the anger. “I think you need to have a conversation with him once we’re done.”

“Noted.” Dick says. He lets them dance for a few moments in silence, apparently trying to sort through his thoughts. 

Jason takes pity on him and gives a verbal nudge. “You said I have a history with the alpha? I was under the impression I never dated as a kid.”

“You didn’t. It’s not... quite that kind of a history. I think the kid had something of a crush on you, but his actions were inexcusable.” Dick pulls Jason closer, his scent thickening protectively in response to a memory that Jason no longer shares. 

“You said he hurt me.”

“He was the reason Bruce pulled you out of public school.” Dick swallows hard. “He was a bully before you presented and then after it escalated. I think he made you a nest once and you hated it.” 

“He pulled me out of school for that?” Disgust floods Jason’s body. Was he really that much of a wimp as a kid? How in the world had he managed being Robin?

“No—he—“ Dick fumbles over the words, searching Jason’s face as he leads flawlessly. “You really don’t remember Edgar Worthington?”

The world crashes down around them and Jason’s limbs lock with horror. He wants to twist and scan the party guests because there’s no way that _Ed _could be Edgar Batholomew Worthington. He keeps his gaze locked on Dick because he doesn’t want the confirmation that the sweet alpha in the garden is the same one who tried to shove a twenty down his pants so he’d suck off the pedo teaching math. He doesn’t want to believe that the only alpha who’s shown any interest in him is one who would use _orange _in a nest, but honestly that’s just his luck. 

“That—“ Jason swallows, hating how his voice has gone higher pitches and omega soft, “that was Edgar Bartholomew Worthington?” 

Dick pulls him in close, moving them off the dance floor. “I’m so sorry, little wing.”

Jason’s stomach heaves as he tries to contain the aching disappointment. Edgar Bartholomew Worthington hadn't been a thought in years. Even as adults, the alpha didn’t have better things to do than to torture him. He presses his forehead against Dick’s shoulder. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Jay.” Dick croons, snagging a wine glass, marked on the bottom edge to subtly denote that it’s non alcoholic, and pushes it into Jason’s hand. “Small sips, Jay. Do you want to escape to your room? I’ll make the excuses to Bruce and Alfred.”

“Maybe.” Jason’s throat hurts and the grape juice doesn’t help. He’d been so stupid. The world doesn’t do Jason any favors, not as a Todd and not as a Wayne. He’d been so, so stupid to think any alpha could find him worth pursuing. The disappointment hurts more than he thought possible, given that he’d only entertained the thought for an hour at most. 

“I do believe it’s my turn to cut in.” 

Jason peeks up to see Edgar Bartholomew Worthington, in all his slimy glory, bent at the waist and holding out his hand with a small smirk. His expression seems to promise escape from Dick’s overbearing tender care. It make’s Jason’s stomach turn in what can only be misplaced longing. 

He doesn’t think, he just acts. It takes a slip of a second and the movement of only a few muscles to throw his drink in Edgar Bartholomew Worthington’s face. 

The startled horror on Edgar Bartholomew Worthington’s expression, the deep red staining his platinum white hair and skin, fills Jason with vicious satisfaction. He gives himself just a moment to memorize the image of his revenge and then he turns into Dick’s shoulder with a sob that is more real than he wants to admit. 

Edgar Bartholomew Worthington spent the entire year they knew each other using the unspoken rules of upper class society to make Jason’s life a living hell. Jason didn’t know how to play the game back then, but he most assuredly knows them now. 

As a seemingly defenseless omega, Jason has the upper hand now, and this time he’s going to win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wanna chat on Tumblr, I’m there under the same username. :)


	3. Want to Take Care of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was BULLIED into getting this finished. I hope you’re all happy with yourselves. ;)
> 
> I want you all to know that I have started laying the foundations for this chapter since the beginning of this verse and more specifically the little twist I threw in here was foreshadowed in the third chapter of good for goodness. 
> 
> I think we’re done with Edgar Bartholomew Worthington but there’s most certainly at least one more fic that takes place after this where we get to see Jason if gets himself a man (or two 😉) 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around on this wild ride! Can you believe this verse is over 110k? I know I can’t. Lol. Love you all!

It’s not hard work for Jason to summon tears as he sobs into Dick’s shoulder. Around them the murmurs of the concerned elite get louder. 

Timothy, bless his soul, is at Jason’s shoulder in an instant. He rubs his wrist over Jason’s shoulder, spreading his protective scent as he turns to snarl at Edgar Bartholomew Worthington. 

The sopping alpha looks confused. He pulls a soft rumble from his chest that sends a shiver down Jason’s spine. “Jason. What’s wrong?”

“Leave him.” Dick snarls, deep and threatening. He clutches Jason closer, rubbing at his back as they sway side to side. “He’s not a child for you to bully any longer.”

“Bully—I’m courting him!” Edgar Bartholomew Worthington protests, drawing himself up to his full height. The sticky red streaking through his once platinum hair makes for a striking contrast. It sends a small pang through the not insignificant part of him that is mateless omega hormones. Between his height and the designer muscles, Edgar Bartholomew Worthington is the picture of a desirable alpha. The little v that scoops out the neckline to display his collarbones leaves Jason with just the nudge of an urge to lick them. Having the intense courting attention of a rich alpha is something he dreamt about as a child.

It's only thanks to the family he's clinging to that he has the self respect to reject the alpha instead of putting up with the abuse that was sure to come in the future. 

Jason hiccups out another sob, well pleased with the crowd they’ve gathered. Just a few more people, hopefully older happily mated alphas who will be drawn to the plight of a jilted young omega. He peeks out from Dick’s shoulder to wail, “I know I’m not the prettiest omega, but you didn’t ha-have to—“ 

That draws another growl from his brothers—and from Bruce.

Brucie Wayne is gone, replaced with the fury of an angry father. People of Gotham tend to forget that Bruce is an alpha, what with his happy-go-lucky facade. Raw fury bleeds from Bruce’s scent making the surrounding elite restless. For a moment Jason forgets to cry; that’s real anger in Bruce’s scent. Bruce actually cares. 

Then Edgar Bartholomew Worthington chuffs out an aggressive noise and reminds Jason what he’s doing. 

Pulling away from Dick and Tim, hopefully they don’t attack the alpha without Jason serving as an obstacle because Jason has a show to put on thank you, Jason throws himself into Bruce’s arms. He meant mostly for it to be a fit of dramatics, but Bruce’s hold is strong and it soothes away the real edge of pain hiding underneath Jason’s theatrics. The act definitely needs for him to burrow his face against Bruce’s chest and breathe in the strong scent of Parentand Home too. 

“Are you okay, Jaylad?” Bruce strokes through Jason’s curls, rubbing at the base of his neck in just the spot that always relieves his headaches and makes him want to melt. 

“Jason.” Edgar Bartholomew Worthington snaps and it makes Jason flinch. Angry alpha always makes his gut churn with unwanted omegan instincts to make himself smaller. 

“I thought he wanted to court me.” Real tears sting Jason’s eyes, because it’s not fair that he’ll always have to fight himself—that he’ll never truly be able to trust an alpha. He rubs the sting away with the heel of his hand, hearing a soft croon of comfort from an older omega in the background as he does. He pulls back just enough that their audience can see his bottom lip wobble. “But he has a bet with his friends to see if he can take my—my—“ he chokes, like any well bred debutant would when talking about being taken to bed, and drops his voice in a tone that carries just a little too well for a whisper, “my... cherry.”

It was a lie, something to make Edgar Bartholomew look bad. Revenge for all the rumors the alpha had spread about him when they were pups. 

That makes it hurt twice as bad when Edgar Bartholomew Worthington snaps his gaze to the side to growl at the alpha who had whistled when they were in the gardens. Edgar Bartholomew Worthington then immediately looks around the crowd to protest his innocence, but it’s too late.

Someone holds Tim back when he tries to lunge for Edgar Bartholomew Worthington. Dick lunges around the alpha trying to hold him back. Bruce clutches Jason tighter, one arm coming up to cup Jason’s head against his chest so he can’t hear anything but Bruce’s heartbeat. 

It’s a stranger that punches Edgar Bartholomew Worthington to the ground. 

The violence of it leaves a blood splatter from a split lip on the hardwood. Inanely, Jason worries about it staining the dance floor. He doesn’t want Alfie to have to arrange for the wood to be stained again.

A pair of middle aged alphas pull apart the brawl in the center of the gathering. Well, it’s more like one of them pulls Jason’s defender off of Edgar Bartholomew Worthington. Another alpha pulls Edgar Bartholomew Worthington none too gently off the floor. The fury everyone has turned on Edgar Bartholomew Worthington is.. startling. 

Jason thinks he might be sick. His knuckles are white and he’s pretty sure he’s going to owe Bruce a new suit jacket. This wasn’t supposed to turn into a fight. He just meant to shame his childhood bully. Sure he hates Edgar Bartholomew Worthington, but he didn’t really think that the alpha was that bad. 

At six foot and two hundred plus pounds, he certainly didn't think of himself as a potential victim anymore. 

The alphas all turn to Bruce, as Jason’s father and the host he gets the final say in what happens to Edgar Bartholomew Worthington. It’s surreal to see them all act to protect Jason a decade too late. What changed about Jason to make him worth protecting now? What was wrong with him as a pup that made everyone willing to turn a blind eye then? 

Bruce snarls, a protective growl that makes Jason’s ears ring. “Throw him out. He’s not welcome anymore.”

“Wait.” Jason calls out, his throat tight and voice wobbly. “Wait. I want to say something to him.”

Anxiety crackles across his cold palms like electricity under his skin. His arms are like lead when he pushes away from Bruce to stop in front of Edgar Bartholomew Worthington. His stomach churns, like it did all those years ago when he was faced with an orange a green nest that made his skin crawl. 

He’d tried to politely refuse at the time, tried to explain that orange simply doesn’t belong anywhere near a respectable nest. 

Edgar Bartholomew Worthington had told him that it was a good thing a prostitute didn’t expect respectable. 

Jason isn’t scared anymore, and Edgar Bartholomew Worthington isn’t the worst he’s ever faced anymore. He swallows hard, knowing that what he’s about to do is so far beyond the realms of propriety that he’s basically flashing everyone present. It doesn’t matter. Laying in bed at night after school, neck glands swollen and oozing, Jason had dreamed of this moment. He just never thought it would come. 

It takes too long, surrounded by horrified silence, as he fumbles with the first few buttons of his shirt. The high omega collar nearly climbs to his jaw. With his skin now exposed to the chilled air, Jason hooks a finger into the neckline to display the multitude of scarred bite marks that pock his skin; the teethmarks as damning as a brand. Too much emotion makes his voice hoarse and thick. “These mean nothing. I never was and never will be yours to claim.“ 

The elite wives, respectable omegas who wouldn’t have anything to do with Jason before, come to life with a dignified roar. Several of them cluck fretfully, a few croon soft notes that soothe Jason’s omegan need to connect with others of his caste.

The alphas holding Edgar Bartholomew Worthington switch to a sharper pin and begin to drag him out. With that final blow, Edgar Bartholomew Worthington’s reputation has been shattered. The young play boy with aspirations of becoming the next Brucie Wayne will before forced by his pack to settle down and mate a nice omega that might help them begin to rebuild all the connections that were lost tonight. 

Jason thinks he should feel satisfied but he just feels hollow. 

A male omega rubs gently at a mascara streak down Jason’s cheek with his thumb. “It’s alright, little darling. He’s gone. We’ll get you cleaned up and pretty again.”

Bruce’s distant rumble sounds as confused as Jason feels.

The omega, apparently the spokesman for the group, turns to smile gently at Bruce. “It’s alright, papa bear. We’ll bring your pup back, safe and sound.”

The rumble from Bruce’s chest is affronted now. He pushes through the crowd to pull Jason close. “Jason is always beautiful.”

“It’s alright, B. You know what they meant.” Jason tugs himself free, but lets his hand slip down to Bruce’s to link their fingers. He forces himself to look up at Bruce and meet his dad's eyes. 

The worry there brings more tears to his eyes. 

"None of that." An omega woman, Jason vaguely recognizes her as the wealthy wife of a New York business man, clucks. "You're alright."

It stings, like he's overreacting. Really, he is. He brought this on himself, a self-fulfilling prophecy that he thought he could handle so long as it wasn't true. 

But then she tucks his hand into her elbow so she can lean in close with a surreptitious, "You don't want your rescuer to see you with those tear stains do you?" and Jason realizes she's trying to set him up with the alpha who had attacked Edgar Bartholomew Worthington for him. 

Or maybe not even for him. Could just be the alpha was just looking for a convenient excuse to fight. 

Jason can certainly sympathize.

He swallows hard and looks back up at Bruce. He’s really not interested in the alpha, but he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his party looking like a drowned cat either. "I really do gotta fix up my face, B. You can wait outside the bathroom if you want."

"At least you won't fight me on that." Bruce rumbles. His gaze is focused over Jason's head, and he would be more offended by that if his dad wasn't watching to make sure Edgar Bartholomew Worthington actually leaves. The alpha is protesting his innocence loudly, but it’s too late. 

Jason’s triggered more than a few protective instincts and those will win out over alpha solidarity every time. 

Almostevery time. 

The omegas lead Jason away before he can think too hard on those exceptions, tutting and shushing him. Once they get to the bathroom, the coddling gets worse. Several of the omegas fight over whose makeup wipes will be needed until an older male takes charge and gently swipes at Jason’s mascara tracks. His soft croons make Jay relax incrementally. “It’s alright now. We’ll get your face made up and you can go back out to charm all those pretty alphas.”

“I don’t want to charm alphas.” Jason mumbles. His nose is so stuffed up from his crying jag that it feels swollen, it definitely makes his words sound more petulant. “Tried that already.”

The omega tuts and lifts Jason’s chin lightly before reaching for the foundation that’s been chosen to be the closest to his skin. “That’s a shame. You’re halfway there with quite a few already. Maybe more than halfway with one.”

“He was so cute.” An omega in her mid thirties agreed with a slight squeal to her voice that Jason didn’t think she could help. “The way he swooped in to protect your dignity. Ughhh. You better snatch him up quick, honey.”

“I don’t know who he is.” Jason has to hold impossibly still while they work on his eyes. The brilliant shade of blue shadow isn’t one he would have picked, but they did it so well he couldn’t argue. The glitter was a little much for him though. 

After the male omega, and Jason should really learn his name at some point, lines Jason’s eyes with a stiletto wing, he’s handed a pinkish red lip stain and a gloss. “That’s half the fun, baby. You don’t need to know who he is if you’ve got his attention. Now you just need to tease him so he won’t lose interest.”

Jason obediently smears the color over his lips. “And I want his interest?”

“Oh baby, everyone wants his interest.” One young woman coos. 

An older omega, with crows feet and lines marking her mouth, chuckles. “I’m married and I want his interest.”

The male omega takes Jason’s hands into his own and gives them an earnest squeeze. “You only present once, love. Don’t let this ruin everything. Go out and have the time of your life. Dance with a handsome man and show that foul excuse for an alpha that he’s not even a blip on your radar.”

The chorus of agreement surrounding him has Jason rapidly blinking back another round of tears and rethinking his opinion on the elite omega population. 

“None of that now.” Jason’s impromptu moral support chides. He gives Jason a once over with setting spray before pulling Jason to his feet with a wicked grin. “You have a man to seduce.” 

Jay’s newfound accomplices skillfully maneuver him into his rescuers path before just as skillfully leaving them alone. He tries to subtly scent the air, just to get a feel for the alpha’s receptiveness, but all he gets is the soft cologne most alphas wear for the sake of decency. 

The man’s smile lets Jason know that he sees through it, but that he’s not adverse. 

“I, uh,” Jason swallows hard before holding out his hand. “I’m Jason. You don’t know how badly I wanted to do that.”

“I think I can guess.” The man signs. “I’m Joey.”

A professionally dressed woman standing beside him starts to translate, but Jason holds up a hand to stop her. 

His asl might be rusty, but Jason has always believed in speaking to someone in their preferred language. “Can I thank you with a dance?”

“I think I’m the one who ought to be asking you.” Joey’s admittedly attractive mouth twists into an even more attractive grin. “Can I have this dance?”

Jason takes the offered hand. Minutes later, he’s not sure this isn’t all a dream. They’re roughly the same height, but somehow he feels enveloped—protected. One song ends and then another. Three songs in and Jason lets his head rest on his partner’s neck. It’s a slower song and as they sway gently, Jason catches Joey’s scent: strong cinnamon and warm buttered toast. 

Joey is an omega. 

Jay pulls back, startled. He doesn’t vocalize the word, but is careful to enunciate just the same. “Omega?” 

The smile Joey gives him is tentative, like he expects immediate rejection, as he nods. They pull back enough to move to the side where they can talk. 

“I’m still interested.” Joey signs first. “Unless this changes things for you.”

It’s not the response Jason expected. He has to take a second to consider it. It’s not like he’d ever really given a thought to the caste of his future mate. He’d assumed his tastes ran alpha, but that was mostly because the people he tends to favor are large enough to pick him up. Faced with an omega who definitely looked like he had that power, Jason doesn’t think he actually cares. “No. I was surprised, but I don’t mind.”

Joey’s smirk sends a shiver of expectation down Jason’s spine, but before either can sign cock-block Dick Grayson decides to strike for the second time of the night. 

“Joey?” Dick, the dick, moves to step between Jay and Joey. “Is everything alright? Last I heard from Slade you were out of the country.” 

Jason jerks his attention back to Joey, who looks mostly sheepish as Dick pulls him into a hug.

Well shoot. Between his childhood bully and the son of Deathstroke, Jason’s starting to think that maybe he shouldn’t be trusted with picking. 

But then Joey gives him a wink and a mouthed ‘later’, before answering whatever inane questions Dick has, and Jason knows he’s a goner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from Sonya Alone by Brittain Ashford


End file.
